poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas discovers an AllSpark shard
This how Thomas discovers an AllSpark shard in The Revenge of Unicron. view Thomas and the adventures team at Sam WitWicky's house Thomas: Thanks for letting us take of your home while you're gone, Sam. Sam: No problem. Pinkie: I'm so nervecited. Percy: Taking care of this place won't be a problem. Rainbow: We can do whatever we want while Sam's not around. Sam: Okay. I'm heading off now. Bye, guys. Bye, Makiela. Bye, Bumblebee. Thomas: Goodbye, Sam. James: Have a good time. Gordon: See you around. Bumblebee: So long, pal. Edward: Well? What do you think we should do? Thomas: I don't know. thinks Rainbow: gasps Hey, let's explore the attic. Fluttershy: I don't know, Rainbow Dash. Thomas: I don't think it's a good idea. Rainbow: I know. But just think of what we could do up there. Come on. Sam let us do whatever we want. Come on. out the door with everyone else following her Thomas: Guys. Sam said we can do anything except go in the attic. We're not allowed up there. Guys! Ugh! them the attic, Rainbow opens the door and they climb in Rainbow: Whoa! Bumblebee: This place is huge. Twilight: I've never seen anything like it. Thomas: Guys! Were you listening? I told you we're not allowed up here. Bill: We know. But it's so much fine. Rainbow: Okay. Let's start looking. slips up and Thomas rounds a corner Thomas: Wow! The place is bigger than I thought. Bill: Yeah. Bumblebee: Very huge. sudden glow catches Thomas' eye Thomas: Ow, my eye. puffs over to see what it is Percy: Thomas, what is that? Thomas: It's an AllSpark Shard! Percy: Amazing! Thomas moves closer, the AllSpark Shard launches its information out of itself and into his mind Thomas: (In Mind) What's happening? Percy: Thomas? Are you okay? Thomas: (In Mind) This is so weird. something gasp What's that? Percy: Aren't you feeling well? Thomas: mind Is that a Cybertronian Symbol? Percy: Hello? Thomas: out of his trance Huh? Oh, sorry, Percy. What were you saying? Percy: About the Cybertronian Symbol. Thomas: scoffs What are you talking about? Percy: You said something about a Cybertronian Symbol. Thomas: Oh, yeah. Percy: So, what's with this Cybertronian Symbol thing? Thomas: Well, I had this weird vision of a Cybertronian Symbol in my head. Percy: Okay. Thomas: I knew that Cybertronian Symbol would have happened. Percy: What? Thomas: Oh. Nothing. Percy: Oh, right. feels a sudden headache pain Percy: Are you okay? Thomas: Ouch! I have a really bad headache! Ow! Pinkie: My Pinkie sense is tingaling! Percy: What is it, Pinkie? What's wrong? Pinkie: Something very bad is causing Thomas' headache! Percy: Oh my! Thomas: Ow! I think its getting worse! Percy: Much worse. James: Fluttershy, quick! Get some medicine for his headache! Fluttershy: Okay. Twilight: Hang in there, Thom! You're gonna be alright! Thomas: I know! Percy: Don't worry! Fluttershy will be back soon with some medicine. Twilight: We promise. returns, medicine in hoof Fluttershy: Hey there, I got ya some medicine. Rarity: Thanks, darling. a spoonful in Thomas' mouth Thomas: Yuck, That's gross, Wait, I'm feeling better! Twilight: Gosh. Who knew that medicine was so affective? Thomas: Yes, it sure does. Percy: Anyways, what was causing Thomas' headache, Pinkie? Thomas: Yeah, what was causing it? Percy: Wait! Do you hear that? James: I hear it! Thomas: Me too! Percy: Its getting louder. James: Oh my word. Thomas: What? James: Look! Percy: Oh my god! What is that? James: Its a washing machine and its coming this way. Thomas: Maybe it's cleaning clothes. Percy: No. Look. It's got claws and legs and its got teeth. Thomas: Oh no. washing machine charges Percy: Yikes! washing machine grabs James James: Help me! Rarity: James! Percy: It grabbed James! washing machine goes to eat James but Bumblebee shoots it Bumblebee: Take that! washing machine collapses, dropping James in the process James: Ow, I'm okay. Bumblebee: Do you think it could have something to do with the Cybertronian Symbol? Thomas: I don't know. I must've somehow magically read it. Percy: Either way, we should tell Sam about what happened. Thomas: Good idea. Makiela Banes: I'll try calling Sam's cell. He doesn't go anywhere without it. James: I can imagine. Percy: Yep. calls Sam on his cell phone Makiela: Hi, Sam. Sam: Hey. Makiela: Something happened to Thomas this morning and we need to find out what. Can you bring the other Transformers down here? Sam: Sure. Makiela: Thanks, Sam. Sam: No problem. hangs up Percy: So what did Sam say? Sam: I'm right here. Percy: Oh. Thomas: But where are the other Autobots? Percy: They're standing near the window. Duh! Thomas: Okay? Optimus: So, what happened? Thomas: Well, I found an AllSpark shard! Optimus: Wow, Really?! Thomas: Yes. But then its energy got in my head and I started seeing this Cybertronian Symbol that I somehow magically read to make a washing machines come alive. Optimus: So? Thomas: That all lead up to me getting a headache. Optimus: Now I get it. James: The washing machine tried to eat me. Percy: That's dangerous. Fluttershy: But still, we need to find out how Thomas read that Cybertronian Symbol. Percy: Sure thing. in Autobot City, a Decepticon Siren named Thunderblast is vocalizing Thunderblast: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Mesmo: What was that sound? Half Note: I don't know. Glurt: Maybe we should check it out. trio peek around the corner and see Thunderblast Half Note: What is that?! Thunderblast: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ gem on Thunderblast's neck shimmers Half Note: Oh my. Thunderblast: out of the shadows That was barely worth the effort, Predaking. I'm tired of gathering fast food for you. I need to get you a proper meal. Predaking: Thunderblast, my dear. The energy in this world is not the same as on Cybertron but it can be just as useful. Need I remind you, you can only gain so much power here. Thunderblast: I wish I'd never been banned into this awful place. Predaking: sarcastically Really? It looks like you're enjoying it here. Thunderblast: scoffs Predaking: What a scoffing day. Darksteel: sarcastically Oh, look at her. She really is enjoying it here. Thunderblast: Breezies? Because I think this place is the worse. Skylynx: Yes, yes. We've heard it a hundred times from the Dazzlings. Darksteel: But she does have a point. Skylynx: Oh really? Darksteel: Are you saying that I'm the worse?! Thunderblast: Well, not really. Skylynx: Er! I'll tell you one thing: Being stuck here with her and you isn't making this world any more bearable. and Darksteel start fighting Predaking: Enough! Thunderblast: Okay, now I'm calm. Thunderblast sees a flash of bright light and a rainbow beam. Her pendant sparkles and she gasps Thunderblast: Oh my gosh! Predaking: What is it? Thunderblast: It kinda looks like a rainbow aurora. Predaking realizes what it is, smirks and places a servo on Thunderblast's shoulder Predaking: Do you know what that is, Thunderblast, my dear? Thunderblast: Uh, no. Predaking: facepalms Ugh! It's Cybertronian Energy! Thunderblast: But this world doesn't have Cybertronian Energy. Predaking: It does now. And you're gonna use it to make everyone on this pathetic little planet bow to your will. Thunderblast: Then let's do it. Half Note and Glurt gasp upon realizing who Thunderblast is Mesmo: Oh my. Half Note: I thought we said that her power would be gone for good in this world. Glurt: Come on, we'd better tell the others. at Sam WitWicky's house Glomp: Whoa! That was close! Sunset Shimmer: Tell me about it! Torts: Sure does! Thomas: See? I somehow read that Cybertronian Symbol again. Percy: Yeah, Really? Thomas: Really. Optimus, do you know why this has happened to me? Optimus: I think that that AllSpark shard was trying to tell you something, Thomas. Thomas: Oh, right. Sunset Shimmer: I just looked up some Transformer data files and found one about a Decepticon Siren named Thunderblast. Thomas: Another Siren?! Adagio Dazzle: Well, I suppose you could say that. But Thunderblast is different. Thomas: I know. Sunset: Thunderblast is a Decepticon Siren who enchant people with her singing. Thomas: My goodness. Percy: Is there more to Thunderblast's history? Thomas: Yeah, let's hear it more. Sunset: Well, Thunderblast was a beautiful but dangerous Transformer who used her singing to control others. As their negativity grew stronger, so did her power. But she was defeated by Primus and sent to a world he thought her power would be gone for good. If Thunderblast had her way, she would have divided and conquered all of Cybertron. Percy: Oh dear. Sonata Dusk: So, why are you talking about her now? Aria Blaze: Because, she thinks she may be in this world right now. Optimus: You know, I remember Thunderblast. Sonata: Really? Optimus: Really. I defeated her once. Sonata: Yeah, but she's back. Thomas: footsteps Do you hear that? Optimus: Yeah, I hear it. Half Note and Mesmo appear Half Note: Guys! Guys! Glurt: Sorry we're late! Pinkie: What's the matter, guys? You look panicked. Mesmo: Sorry. We have something to tell you. Magnifo: It's okay. Glurt: We have seen found Thunderblast. And worse, Predaking, Skylnyx and Darksteel are with her. Torts: Oh my. Sunset: gasp Glomp: That's not good! Human Rainbow Dash: Do you guys know who this is a job for? Scorpi: It's mixel time! Human Rainbow Dash: Yes. But I meant the Power Pony Girls. Who we are basically. Footi: Right. Thomas: Who are the Power Pony Girls? Human Applejack: They're a group of superheroes who protect Canterlot High School and our superhero personas. Thomas: Wow. Human Twilight Sparkle: tough-girl tone Whenever there is trouble or a mystery to solve, there are the Power Pony Girls. Shimmer transforms into her Power Pony Girl counterpart: Sunset Portal Human Twilight: We are Sunset Portal! Able to teleport and create portals. Human Rainbow Dash: Let's rock! Rainbow Dash transforms into her Power Pony Girl counterpart: Zapp Human Twilight: Zapp! Wielder of Lightning and Storms. Human Applejack: On it! Applejack transforms into her Power Pony Girl counterpart: Mistress Marevelous Human Twilight: Mistress Marevelous! Hoof to hoof combat expert. Human Pinkie Pie: Let's get this party started! Pinkie Pie transforms into her Power Pony Girl counterpart: Fili-Second Human Twilight: Fili-Second! Fastest girl on Earth! Human Rarity: Time to make it fabulous! Rarity transforms into her Power Pony Girl counterpart: Radiance Human Twilight: Radiance! Creator of crystal constructs. Human Fluttershy: Okay, I'm ready. Fluttershy transforms into her Power Pony Girl counterpart: Saddle Rager Human Twilight: Saddle Rager! When she gets really angry, she's stronger than anybody. Thomas: Now, It's your turn. Human Twilight: Okay! to Puppy Spike Ready, Spike? Puppy Spike: Ready! Human Twilight: And we are... into her Power Pony Girl counterpart: Masked Matterhorn The Masked Matterhorn and Humdrum! Thomas: Let's rock and roll! Power Pony Girls climb into Thomas' cab Percy: Hang on! gang sets off Thomas: Let's go for it! with Thunderblast, Predaking, Skylynx and Darksteel Thunderblast: What are you planning on making me do, Predaking? Predaking: We need to make our plan. Skylynx: Why don't you make Thunderblast make these humans want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. Thunderblast: So I'm gonna do what I always do for you? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Skylynx. Skylynx: Yep, is ther's going to be lunch?! Predaking: True. But this is the exact moment you've been waiting for, Thunderblast, my dear. Thunderblast: Lunch?! Predaking: (Groans) Thunderblast: What? Predaking: I meant the chance to get your true Cybertronian Energy back. Thunderblast: Oh, right. Predaking: Your voice is just strong enough to make these humans want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. Thunderblast: So I'm gonna do what I always do for you? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Predaking. Predaking: It won't be the same as the times before. There is Cybertronian Energy here. Their negative energy will give you the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding. Thunderblast: But we can get lunch right, It's taco Tuesday! Predaking: Just do as I tell you and follow my lead. Skylynx: My lead. Darksteel: Or my lead. Thunderblast: My lead. Predaking: Ahem. Thunderblast: Right. Predaking: ''My ''lead. Thunderblast: D'oh. steps into the streets and vocalizes Thunderblast: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh!~ I heard you want to get together!~ I heard you want to rock this world!~ I've thought of something that is better!~ Something that changes all the rules!~ Why pretend we're all the same?~ When some of us shine brighter?~ Here's a chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter~ Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ Ah, ahh-ahhh-ahhh!~ Battle!~ You wanna win it!~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle!~ We'll go all in it!~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle!~ Battle of the Bands~ Battle!~ Zaptor: I can beat you! Thunderblast: Battle~ Footi: Ha! you wish. Thunderblast: Battle~ Inferni: I so want this! Thunderblast: Battle~ Rotor: Not if I get it first! Thunderblast: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be on in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition~ The Mixels: I'm going out there, winning the audition!~ Thunderblast: Battle!~ We wanna win it!~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands!~ Let's have a battle!~ We'll go all in it!~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle! Battle of the Bands! Magnifo: Oh my gosh, their that kinda off! lets the negative energy flow into her gemstone and then walks back to Predaking, Skylynx and Darksteel Predaking: Pretty good. Thunderblast: snickers Those Mixels are wanting the prize so badly. Predaking: As long as the Mixels and humans are under our control, nothing can stand in our way. As we leave a path of destruction behind us. Skylynx: So are we going to get some tacos? Predaking: Yes. But after we do what needs to be done. Thunderblast: What's done? Predaking: We need to take control of this planet before we can get tacos. Skylynx: Oh. Predaking: We need more energy to do so. Keep up the good work, Thunderblast. Thunderblast: Yes sir. Skylynx and Darksteel laugh evilly Thunderblast: Then let's do this! with Thomas, the Power Pony Girls and Percy Thomas: We have located at there. Masked Matter-Horn: Where? Percy: Over there. Mistress Marevelous: What are we looking at? Thomas: An abandoned power plant. Percy: Okay. they enter, they see various hi-tech equipment Thomas: I wonder why the Predacons and Thunderblast need this stuff. Percy: Probably they made this power plant their base. Thomas: Yeah, We must find the Predacons. Thomas spies a tube full of AllSpark Shards Percy: Hey look! Masked Matter-Horn: What is that? Percy: Over there. Sunset Portal: She didn't say where. She said what. Percy: Oh. Fili-Second: So, what is it? Thomas: A tube filled with AllSpark Shards. Fili-Second: Amazing. Thomas: No. It's not amazing. I think the Predacons and Thunderblast are gathering AllSpark energy to recreate the AllSpark. Percy: That is not cool. Thomas: I know. But, I can tell that Thunderblast is gathering negative energy to make the fragments work. Filli-Second: Oh my. Thomas: We better find out what their next move is. Percy: I think I've just found out how to do that, Thomas. Thomas: It's a computer. Percy: Right. brings up an image of the Predacons' plan Percy: Oh my. Thomas: What's wrong, Percy? Percy: The Predacons are gonna recreate the AllSpark and take over using Thunderblast's singing at the same time. Thomas: Oh no. Percy: And they've already taken control of half the planet with Thunderblast's singing. Thomas: Then we've gotta stop them. Percy: There's just one problem. Thunderblast's singing is powered by a gemstone pendant forged from Dark Energon crystals. So she may be a bit more challenge than the Predacons. Thomas: What are we going to do? large metal cage drops over them Thomas: What was that?! face appears on the computer screen Predaking: Hello there. Thomas: gasp Predaking! We should've have known you were behind this. Percy: We meet again. Masked Matter-Horn: Release us now, Predaking. Predaking: You may think so, but no. I knew you would discover our plans sooner or later. How do you like our new base? Looks fantastic, doesn't it? Thomas: Well, it's great. Percy: You can't hold us forever, Predaking. When we get out of here, you are in for a world of pain. Predaking: Oh, are we now? Well, tough! Percy: growls Thomas: You wouldn't! shows a video of the villainous Fallen being released from his life long prison Thomas: It can't be! Skylynx: We need all the AllSpark Shards to free the Fallen and we're using Thunderblast to gather negative energy to regain her Cybertronian Energy in order to control every human and Mixel on Earth. Thomas: The Mixels?! Skylynx: Mmmm-hmmm. Thunderblast: Correct. Thomas: Oh, no! Percy: That's it! Thomas: What's it? Percy: That can't be true! Thomas: What can't be true? Percy: How they're going to release the Fallen. Thomas: Right, Anyway we need to stop them. Predaking: You can do nothing, fool. Besides, how can you stop us when you don't have these? up the Elements of Harmony and the Rainbooms' instruments Thomas: It's the Elements of Harmony and the Rainbooms' instruments! Percy: Where did you find them?! Predaking: In a chest, where else would we find them? Thomas: Where? Predaking: We found these in a chest, where else would we find them? Percy: Over there. Predaking: What are you pointing at? Percy: There. Predaking: Can you please tell me what it is that you are pointing at? Percy: Look for yourself. Thomas: You can't stop us now. Predaking: Oh, I'm so scared. Not! Percy: Then bring it on! Predaking: But, the battle will have to wait. We've got a lot more AllSpark Shard hunting to do. ???: Not if I can help it! Percy: That voice! reformed Diamond Tiara steps into view Diamond Tiara: I'm here to save the day! Thomas: Diamond Tiara?! Sweetie Belle: I knew you make it! Percy: Isn't she meant to be mean still? Scootaloo: No, She's nice. Thomas: Since when? Apple Bloom: Crusaders of the Lost Mark. Thomas: But how did she turn out nice? Apple Bloom: By building a new park. Percy: He meant before that. Diamond Tiara, can you please explain how you turned out nice? Diamond Tiara: Well, I was told what to do to the Crusaders by my mother. But I didn't want to be like her. So, I reforrmed and joined the Crusaders side. Then, they earned their cutie marks. Apple Bloom: Amazing! Silver Spoon: You're going to need help getting out of here, so, we can stop the Predacons and Thundeblast. Sweetie Belle: You got it! Thomas: Try to break the bars, everyone! Percy: Okay! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts